


Important wires

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor got punched during a case, Deviant Connor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Hank is a bit anxious that he does something wrong in the bedroom, Hank is desperately in love, M/M, Not really described, Post Game, Post Revolution, Sort Of, artificial nosebleed, bad descriptions of android anatomy, blowjob, but really short, confident Conor, playful banter, sassy Connor?, seriously I just put something together, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Hank likes touching Connor's neck. But does Connor like it?





	Important wires

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a prequel to my other fic - Extra feature. Doesn't have to be though, neither of them have story, I just posted them in the wrong order.

  It happened during a case. Well... it was technically _after_ the case - the red ice dealer was on his way to the station for interrogation. They just needed to collect all the evidence here, which Connor was more than happy to do. And normally Hank would let him because it seemed that the android lived for collecting it. But when they were trying to arrest the dealer he lashed out, trying to punch Hank. Connor was quicker, jumping in front of the human, the punch landing straight on his nose. There was a sick crunch and a yell and Hank just knew that the asshole broke his hand.

  Connor then put the sobbing man in handcuffs, manhandling him outside. He smiled brightly at Hank as they passed him and that was when Hank saw it. Blue thirium blood, gushing from Connor's nose.

  That had been ten minutes ago and now Connor was dripping blood everywhere as he searched the little room. Hank wondered if the android really didn't feel the blood running down his face but then figured that he was too focused on collecting data to notice anything else. That sometimes happened since Connor became a deviant.

  Hank sighed with a fond smile, pulling out few tissues from the nearby tissue box, walking swiftly to the android.

  "Connor," he spoke to get the android's attention. He was currently busy bleeding all over the couch.

  "What is it Liutenant?" he asked after a while, straightening up. An absolutely adorable curious expression was plastered on his face and Hank cursed his heart for making a little jump.

  "You're bleeding," Hank announced and motioned towards Connor's face with the tissues. Connor wiped his nose.

  "Oh," Connor said softly as he saw the blue liquid glistening on his fingers, otherwise not making a move to take the offered tissues. Hank sighed, moving closer to his partner, wiping at the blood himself. He tried to clean the other as fast as he could but it turned out to be almost impossible. Connor was so damn fidgety, his head turning left and right as he notice more and more details that could be used at the court.

  Hank growled, finally fed up, his hand shooting up, taking hold of the nape of Connor's neck - just firmly enough to finally get the android's attention.

  "Stop moving for Christ's sake," he murmured and to his surprise, Connor actually listened, going almost unnaturaly stiff. Two big brown eyes were now watching him and Hank tried fighting back the blush that was threatening to appear on his face. He proceeded to wipe the rest of the blood, trying not to focus on how close he currently was to the android.

  "Listen, I - thanks for taking the punch for me," he said quietely, hating how vulnerable he sounded. Connor didn't respond. Hank looked up from his task and found the android watching him, his eyes glazed over, LED flashing yellow, a light blue blush dusting his cheeks. His pupils were almost covering the chocolate brown.

  Hank swallowed thickly. Without his volition he started to lean forward and the only thing that stopped Hank from kissing the android stupid was the snicker that sounded from behind them. He whipped around, seeing two officers who were whispering something furiously to each other.

  "Don't you two have something better to do?" he barked at them, sense of gratification filling him as they both jumped, scrambling to do whatever they were supposed to do. He turned around only to see Connor looking at the window with faked interest. But Hank could see how Connor kept watching him with the corner of his eye, blue blush still covering his cheeks.

  Hank cursed under his breath and went to search for a trash can to get rid of the dirty tissues.

\---

  Hank and Connor were walking side by side towards Hank's house. The DPD decided to throw a banquet as a way to celebrate having androids as full-time paid employees.

  Hank normally wasn't fond of any event that asked for him to wear a suit but Connor was so excited when he asked Hank if they could go that he couldn't but agree. And he was glad he did. Connor was so damn pretty this evening. Well he was pretty every day but that was beside the point. The suit they bought together just for the occasion fit him extremely well, his eyes bright as he smiled at everyone, talking to their new android co-workers. Hank was content at the bar, sipping a beer, simply watching the other enjoying himself.

  "Lieu - Hank?" Connor suddenly spoke into the silence of the night and Hank turned to look at him. Connor was standing there, his LED pulsing a steady yellow, his hands fidgety. He left his coin home.

  "What's wrong?" he asked, a small frown appearing between his brows. Connor seemed happy not five minutes ago.

  "Your tie is crooked. It's very distracting, please allow me to straighten it for you."

  Hank huffed out a laugh. Of course that would bother Connor. He threw his arms in a silent invitation, a small smile appearing.

  Connor's LED flashed blue once before returning back to yellow as he focused on Hank's tie. A strand of brown hair fell onto his forehead and Hank, alcohol dulling his ability to censor his affections, brushed it away. Doe eyes snapped to his and before he could fully lose himself in them, Connor pulled at the tie, pulling Hank with it, meeting him half-way in tender kiss.

  Hank didn't know what to do at first, freezing for a moment. But then Connor softly nibbled his lip and he let out an involuntary growl before pulling Connor closer by the nape of his neck. Connor moaned at that, the sound shooting through Hank, warming his insides on it's way.

  He pulled back before he could do something that would get them both arrested and groaned at the look in Connor's eyes which screamed ' _fuck me_ ' in bold neon letters.

  "Let's go home," he whispered, pulling the android after him.

\---

  Hank was pulled out of sleep by a very excited Sumo licking his face. He groaned, pushing the dog away.

  "'m up, I'm up," he slurred. Sumo barked happilly, hopping off the bed and out of the bedroom. Hank turned to look at the clock and groaned. 8:32. It was Sunday God damnit. He shouldn't be up for another two hours at least. But right before he went back to sleep, his brain finally picked up a heavenly smell.

  He sat up, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He made his way over to the kitchen, smiling even more at the sound of Connor's humming. He stopped in the door for a bit, taking in the picture before him. Connor had his back to him, clearly cooking. The android's hair was a toussled mess and one of Hank's old band T-shirts hung loosely off his smaller frame, revealing one freckled shoulder. He was humming softly, his hips moving to the rhythm.

  Hank walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his middle and kissed the bare shoulder before resting his head on it, watching Connor cook.

  "Good morning," he whispered, his voice still a little gruff from sleep. Connor turned his head, kissing the top of his head.

  "Good morning, Hank. Slept well?"

  "Hmmm," Hank hummed his approval and because he was a little shit he decided to tease the android a little bit, "But a certain horny android woke me up in the middle fo the night to have sex."

  "You said you didn't mind," Connor said defensively, LED flashing yellow. Hank chuckled, kissing Connor's neck, earning him a content sigh from the android. Hank's hands drifted to Connor's lean hips, turning him around, kissing him soundly on the lips. Connor kissed him back for a while but then he started to pull away. Hank quickly caught his neck, pulling him even closer. His fingers dug in, making Connor moan and buck his hips. He nipped at Connor's bottom lip before finally pulling away with a satisfied grin. Connor's artificial breathing was quicker, his eyes hooded and full of want. A beautiful blue blush was dusting his cheeks, LED calmly pulsing yellow.

  "You're burning the eggs," Hank said quietely and with a chuckle saw Connor's eyes snap open, his LED flashing red before he turned around, pulling the eggs from the stove before turning it off. He turned to chastise Hank, who was already sitting at the table, wide grin on his face. Hank ate the eggs anyway.

\---

  Hank and Connor were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Hank didn't really pay attention because Connor was curled into his side, playing with Hank's fingers idly, a small peaceful smile curling his lips. And Hank didn't want to disturb the silence, he really didn't. But if he didn't ask the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for a week, he would combust.

  "Hey, Con?"

  The android hummed to show that he was listening, his eyes never leaving the screen. It was now or never.

  "Do you enjoy when I touch your neck?"

  A flick of yellow and the android let go of his hand, frowning slightly, his eyes searching Hank's.

  "Of course I do. What makes you ask?"

  "I read... erm - an article," he cleared his throat, deciding not to mention that the name of the article was _'10 things to avoid with your android partner in bed'_. Nope, he would take that information to his grave.

  "It mentioned that you shouldn't touch android's neck and - could you please stop laughing, this is serious," Hank said sternly, his own face betraying him when his mouth curled into a smile at the sound of Connor laughing.

  "Where did you get that from?" Connor asked between giggles, his tone gentle, eyes sparkling. Hank just shrugged. Once the android calmed down enough, he kissed Hank lightly before sitting up straight.

  "It's true that some androids find the gesture too... intimate, I myself find it quite thrilling," he explained, smiling. Hank quirked an eyebrow.

  "Thrilling," he echoed and Connor's cheeks turned slightly blue.

  "Some of the wiring is placed there, few of them quiet important for my well-being. With enough force applied to them one could potentionally damage me. The knowledge that it's you who is so close to touching them is exciting."

  As Connor talked, the blush on his face got deeper, his LED now pulsing with bright yellow. His brown eyes were cast down and Hank realised that he was embarassed.

  "So... something like getting choked?" Hank said dumbly, immediately kicking himself in the brain. But to his surprise Connor looked up, LED circling yellow before turning blue.

  "I believe the sensation would be somewhat simillar," he nodded, the blush never leaving his face.

  "I knew you were a kinky fucker," Hank grinned, pulling Connor closer for a kiss, enjoying how much the android resembled a blueberry. Connor hummed into the kiss, smiling. But then he was pulling away and Hank did _not_ whine at the loss of contact. Absolutely not.

  "I would like to show you," Connor whispered, looking at Hank through his eyelashes, knowing damn well that Hank couldn't resist him when he did that.

  "Are you sure?" Hank asked, a mixture of anxiety and excitement making him hesitate.

  "I trust you," Connor said simply, shrugging in that adorable way of his. Hank's T-shirt, that was too big for the android and Hank swore he wore it only to torment him, slipped off of his shoulder, revealing freckled collarbone and Hank was _so_ screwed.

  "OK, if you want to," Hank conceided after a minute and Connor beamed at him, already turning around so his back was to Hank. Hank snaked an arm around his torso, pulling him closer, relishing in the squeek Connor let out.

  They were now sitting sideways on the couch, Connor nestled between Hank's legs. He wiggled his butt around for a while, making Hank growl, the hold on him getting tigher and then he finally settled down. The skin on his neck disappeared, revealing a white plastic plate. There was a click and with a quiet hiss it slid away, revealing an opening full of wires.

  "What do they do?" Hank asked as he inspected them closely.

  "The two blue ones are part of my thirium circulatory system. The yellow one..." Connor went on a tangent, LED flashing yellow and Hank, although he was trying to pay attention, found his mind going elsewhere. His free hand found it's way to Connor's neck and not thinking he swept his thumb gently over the thick black wire, going straight through the middle of Connor's neck. Connor froze, going completely stiff and Hank snapped back to reality.

  "Shit! Connor, I'm so-"

  "Do it again," Connor interrupted Hank's attempted apology, his voice strangely tight. Hank did as he was told, swiping his thumb slowly along the same wire. Connor _moaned_.

  _Holy. Shit._

  Encouraged by _that_ reaction Hank continued. He could feel how Connor's artificial breathing quickened, his stomach flexing under Hank's hand. Soft broken moans were escaping him, the sound absolutely intoxicating. Hank tried pressing at the wire softly and was rewarded with a buck of Connor's hips.

  "Hank, I -" Connor said and he sounded so wrecked already, static seeping into his voice. Hank pressed once, twice - and suddenly had to hold Connor down with both of his hands because he was bucking wildly, LED frantically flashing red, cumming into his briefs, a long staticy moan escaping him.

  Once he settled down against Hank's solid front he let the plate slide shut, skin covering the back of his neck. Hank chuckled, kissing his LED softly. It was now back to blue.

  "What was that?" he asked, smile seeping into his voice.

  "That was - " and Connor had to clear his throat to get rid of residue static, "my main information transmitter. I didn't know it would be this sensitive."

  "Well it's good to know. It's another way to get you off, you horny bastard."

  Connor chuckled before realising something was poking him in the small of his back, Hank mouthing at his neck.

  "Hank?"

  Hank hummed, otherwise not stopping in his mission of leaving invisible hickies on Connor's skin.

  "Can I suck you off?" he asked innocently, smiling at Hank's groan.

  "You're gonna kill me, Con," Hank said, his voice already down an octave and let go of Connor, watching the android turn around. He was smirking dangerously, all blushing cheeks and lustful eyes as he fumbled with the zipper of Hank's jeans.

  "With your improved diet, the probability of a heart-attack went significantly down," he teased gently, pulling Hank's dick out and without another word swallowed him in one go. Having no gag reflex proved super useful in torturing his human.

  "Fuck," Hank breathed out, threading his fingers through Connor's messy hair. Connor's eyes met his for a short moment and then Connor moaned around him, setting a fast pace. Embarassingly soon Hank found out that he wasn't gonna last much longer.

  "Connor," he gasped in a form of a warning. The android's eyes found his once more and then Connor _winked_. And that was it for Hank. Through the afterglow he could feel that Connor tucked him back in and then there was his android, all shining eyes and bright smile, his LED pulsing a steady blue.

  "C'mere," Hank slurred a bit, a pleased smile on his lips as he tugged Connor in for a kiss.

  "Shower?" Connor asked once they pulled appart and Hank willingly let himself be dragged after the excited android.

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously I like when Connor gets punched and has a typically human physiological reaction. I might have a problem.


End file.
